This invention relates in general to an electronic thesaurus and in particular to one enabling a user to track through a series of related words, to obtain an extensive set of related meanings and to enable the user to back track through key words.
The utility of a thesaurus can be enhanced by permitting the user to explore various avenues of meaning and by providing appropriate groupings of related words both in terms of synonyms and subsets of synonyms having essentially the same core meaning. Such a thesaurus is particularly useful where the user can readily track through a wide variety of related words, explore byways of meaning and readily return to those words that the user finds most relevant to the meaning or nuance of meaning being sought.
For such a complex tracking and investigative technique to be useful, it is important to provide the user not only with rapid response to an inquiry but also with a rapid technique for re-accessing related words earlier considered.
Accordingly, it is a major purpose of this invention to provide an electronic thesaurus in a compact easily usable form that provides functions which give the user optimum flexibility to track through a series of words, explore byways of meaning, return to the main tracking of words and to permit re-accessing any word deemed by the user to be of primary significance to the user.